


An Ideal King

by FallenAngelWorks



Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, First Time, Hand Job, I had to ruin a pure moment becuase the porn was calling to me, I sort of really love this pair, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rim job, Rimming, They cute as hell, hashtagsorrynotsorry, no beta we die like men, okay, sort of not really, there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWorks/pseuds/FallenAngelWorks
Summary: Sion had done everything, absolutely everything—for Ryner. He had chased destiny and nobility and the title of King to make a world for a boy others had always called a monster. He did everything for the boy with the magic eyes.
Relationships: Sion Astal/Ryner Lute
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	An Ideal King

The door had been ajar, so Sion was aware that someone had at least been _inside_ his room before he arrived. When he nudged the door open to get a look inside, a book fell from overhead. It had startled him slightly, however the mess of his room was more alarming. It looked as though only his bookshelves had been ransacked, and after careful consideration, the one that had been set to land on him was the _heaviest_ book in his private collection— _a dictionary of all things too_. A second glance to the room yielded an un-empty bed. Stepping looser to the moving lump revealed a rather heavily sleeping Ryner. _Ryner._ After a moment trying to decide if Sion was going to ignore chastising him in favor of other things, the fair-haired individual moved to drop the book on Ryner’s face.

_“Son of a—Hey you jerk!”_

“Good morning to you too.” Sion settled himself on the edge of his mattress as Ryner sat up and threw the covers off himself.

“Good morning my ass! You really could’ve broken my nose, you know that?” _I could have._ Sion almost wanted to apologize, but seeing indignation flash in Ryner’s eye was something he hadn’t been able to indulge in in a while.

“That’s the least you deserve, don’t you think? The old book over the door trick? So, when did you return home?” Ryner had shifted further to sit up and cross his legs, and then he had propped his elbow on his knee and dropped his cheek into his hand. Sion made the decision to turn away before his eyes could give him away as Ryner huffed out his response of _This morning._ Sion wondered what he had been doing when Ryner arrived back in Roland, whether what he had been doing could have been postponed in favor of spending time with brunet. Sion found his thoughts wandering dangerously towards that unspoken territory once again, and he swallowed the emotion before it could rise further than the back of his throat.

“Welcome. Now, what are you doing in my bed?” Sion turned and watched as Ryner gave a yawn before flopping over onto his side. He propped his head up with his hand, and Sion couldn’t help but think that this just _wasn’t_ fair. It was proper, it wasn’t fair, and yet it had always been there at the back of Sion’s mind, nagging at him. _Ryner had always been special to Sion._

“It’s a long story. There _is_ something you should know though—you see, I had what Ferris thinks was an _epiphany!”_

“Is that so?” Sion almost couldn’t choke his amusement as Ryner flashed him a falsely innocent smile.

“Recently I found myself stuck, drifting in the ocean.” Sion offered an over exaggerated _Really?_ in response, liking that Ryner had decided to be talkative. He wasn’t a stoic by anymeans, but it was rare that he exercised his storytelling, and Sion had always thought that Ryner was a very good orator.

 _“Yes._ Surrounded by water and nothing else around. The ocean was so vast, and the clear blue sky so high, I heard nothing but the sound of waves crashing against us. I found myself reflecting on my life. I wondered if I could be happy with the state of things. I wondered why, _day_ after _day_ , it continually _sucks_ to be me.” Sion watched as Ryner closed his eyes and recounted his misadventure on the water, and Sion felthis heart swell a moment as he listned to Ryner whine about his problems. It was endearing to a degree, and it offered Sion the chance to see him. Time always seemed to run away from them, and stolen moments of closeness were hardly enough to quell Sion’s desire. He had done allhe had, to forge the world Ryner had dreamt about. He wanted Ryner to be able to take as many naps as he wanted, for however long he wanted, and a sharp pain in Sion’s chest had him interrupting a moment.

“In full disclosure, I know exactly what you mean.” Sion was half hopeful that Ryner would take the hint and refrain from spoiling a good moment of companionship, but of course that would have been too much to ask of him.

 _“But then it came to me._ It’s _him!_ He’s to blame! That arrogant, _diabolical_ King of the Roland Empire, _Sion Astal,_ it’s _his_ fault! My Lord.” Sion couldn’t help the roll of his eyes as he watched Ryner’s theatrics, and he had to turn away a little again to stop his eyes from giving him away, to stop from looking directly into Ryner’s as he sat there stupidly with his arms in the air.

“So, you’re _admitting_ you tried to kill me?” Ryner let out a hum and nodded his head, and Sion couldn’t help but think how _cute_ it had been and he leant forward, unable to help himself—knowing that Ryner was _dense_ enough to not find any deeper meaning to the movement—before speaking.

“With a book?”

“With a book.” Sin scoffed and thought about all that Ryner had said so far to bring him here to Sion’s room.

“Your epiphany led you to believe you should try to assassinate your King with a piece of literature?”

 _“It’s blowing your mind, isn’t it?”_ The completely idiotic grin on Ryner’s face was too much for Sion, and he couldn’t help himself as he let out a laugh. Joy sparked in Sion’s chest, and it took a few seconds to collect himself. He reached backwards to plant his hands on the mattress to recline a little as he mulled over his next words.

“Yes, you’re right. _Mind-blowing_ indeed. But, Ryner, you’re aware you acted rashly. An attempt on the King’s life is serious. Particularly a _Hero King_ beloved by al people across this continent.” Sion sat forward again and shuffled a little closer than before as he brushed his hair from his face. He took a little _too_ much joy in the spark of _anger_ he saw flare to life next to the indignation he had seen earlier.

 _“Oh-ho._ You’re calling yourself a _Hero King_ now, huh? I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while— _Where_ does a _below average_ person like _you_ come up with this shtick?” Sion enjoyed a good bit of banter, and he wasn’t about to turn Ryner down now. _He could see the alpha stigma._ It was glowing faintly—lighting Ryner’s brown eyes to something close to amber—as though Ryner’s emotions were seeping out of the mark to make it visible. _Sion could see happiness under mounting irritation._

“Ascending to the throne had been my destiny from the day I was born.”

 _“Modesty becomes you.”_ Sion elected to ignore the sarcasm he heard in Ryner’s voice instead to poke further fun at Ryner, setting to irritate him further. Sion had somehow always had a knack for it.

“The truth cannot be helped Ryner. My character shines differently. Don’t you see? It’s a beacon of purity that comes from a strong heart and a noble spirit.”

 _“Ah! God!_ You little arrogant _bastard!_ Next time, I’ll use a _boulder_ instead of a book!” Sion could see intent in Ryner’s eyes and he hurried to try and calm him down, thinking he might have pushed the button too hard this time around.

“Hold on, please listen to me _Ryner~!”_ Sion was tackled backwards into the softness of his mattress and he squeezed his eyes closed on instinct as his back hit the bed. When he opened his eyes again Ryner was looming over him, his hands planted on either side of Sion’s head, his knees caging his hips. Sion had to swallow his embarrassment and force the blush in his cheeks to evaporate before it showed.

“Sion?” Sion let out a hum to let Ryner know he was listening, though it wouldn’t be hard to figure out he was considering they were staring at each other. _What a compromising position._ Sion should move, should push Ryner off of him just in case someone _were_ to walk in, but a million other things were shifting through Sion’s mind and _all_ of them consisted of _Ryner._

 _“You must be exhausted.”_ Sion hadn’t been expecting _that._ Of all the things Ryner could have said, that wasn’t one of them, and he couldn’t stop the slightly startled sound that left his open mouth. Ryner’s facial features looked so serious at this moment, and Sion struggled to find a suitable response.

“You think so?”

 _“Yeah._ Get some sleep.” Sion watched hesitation flash across the stigma in Ryner’s eyes just before resolve broke through, and then Sion was frozen to the spot before he could reject the idea of sleep. _Ryner’s mouth was pressed to his temple._ Sion struggled to understand the action as Ryner began pulling away— _rejected the very idea of him leaving—_ and struck his arms out to grab for the brunet before he could retreat completely. Sion watched several more emotions flutter across Ryner’s eyes— _fuck, they really were beautiful—_ before a soft smile slipped across his face. He dipped back down and he kissed him properly, pressing his mouth to Sion’s _._

Ryner’s wasn’t _insistent_ or _eager_ per-say, instead, Sion could feel the passion Ryner carried with him as he allowed his jaw to drop open and permit Ryner access to his tongue. He played the aloof fool well, but Sion had seen behind the veil a time or two, and found someone very capable of love and affection to the highest degree. Fingers were tugging at his hair, and after a moment of dazed confusion that allowed Ryner to _suck_ on his tongue— _of all things—_ Sion realized that Ryner had pulled the tie from his hair and was undoing the careful braiding. _That felt amazing._ Sion hadn’t _ever_ with _anyone._ Other things had been prioritized, and Sion hadn’t ever really had the _urge_ or want _._ Here and now—with Ryner’s tongue flicking against his palate to tease soft sighs from his lips, and long fingers slipping through his hair, and a calloused palm sliding against the column of his throat— _Sion wanted._ He had a decent grip on Ryner’s clothes, but he needed breath to speak and to slow the speeding of his mind and heart, so he shifted his hands upwards, seeking out Ryner’s face to coax him away. _He didn’t make it that far._

 _“Sion~ w-we really shouldn’t be doing this.”_ Ryner had jolted slightly and then pulled away when Sion’s hands brushed against the exposed skin of his neck. He had ducked his head to press his face into Sion’s throat, breath puffing softly—warm and wet—and Sion lost his train of thought with that sensation. His hands shifted further until his fingers met surprisingly soft dark locks. Ryner sighed against him, and Sion managed to calm himself enough to be coherent, to create a sentence that made sense and would potentially soothe all of Ryner’s worries—and perhaps goad a more ferocious response.

“Why not Ryner? Can a Hero King not take who he pleases into the privacy of his room? Am I not free to choose whomever I deem worthy? Forget the politics for a moment and be here with me Ryner. You said I should get some rest, well, time spent with you is always restful for me. Why should this be any different?” Sion earned himself a sharp nip and then a soft kiss to sooth the sting just before Ryner was raising himself until Sion could see his face again. His eyes were warm, glowing with the power he had been born with, yet tinged with something else— _an emotion that Sion refused to name for his own sanity—_ but the rest of his facial features were tense with stress and worry. Sion decided he didn’t like Ryner’s face twisted with concern.

“Actually, I said you should get some _sleep,_ and this is _all_ politics Sion. Your subjects would much less loving if they found out you took someone like _me_ into the _privacy of your room._ God, why did you have to say it like that? You make it sound like this is some sort of sacred right or something.” Ryner’s cheeks had taken on a bright pink glow as he began to recede further from Sion. Sion felt embarrassment rise to quench a portion of his desire, and he sat up in an attempt to follow the warmth of Ryner’s body. His eyes were still lit like the stars in the night sky, and Sion wanted to see that look there always. He shifted to sit closer to Ryner, reaching to touch at his hand. Ryner’s eyes darted away before flicking back towards Sion’s face to catch his eyes.

“Well, they do say one should wait until marriage, though, I’d be willing to cheat that with you. _Ryner,_ you’ve always been important to me, of all things, if _this_ is something you want as much as I do, why are you hesitating? With as much as Ferris talks of your endeavors, I’d think this would be an e—”

 _“Ferris is exaggerating!_ I don’t go sleeping around all right, I can’t just sleep with anyone like she makes it sound! I— _Sion—Your Majesty,_ you need to think about how this would change things. I’m done joking around now, you—you really should get some sleep, _Highness.”_ Ryner moved to stand, and for a moment Sion felt his own indignation flare, and he stood as well, reaching to grab for Ryner’s wrist and pulling to get him to stop and turn back around. Sion hadn’t intended to pull him off balance, but it afford him the chance to reciprocate Ryner’s earlier tackle. Sion had Ryner pinned, his wrists held above his head, and Sion’s legs were caging Ryner’s hips this time— _and his arousal was obvious like this._ Ryner took a sharp inhale as Sion settled more comfortably over that bulge, thinking the sensation strange and new, and _pleasurable._

“I am King of the Roland Empire, it is no one’s business but my own, and that of my _partner_ to know who sleeps in my bed with me, but should anyone ask, I would never deny having you here Ryner. _I am not ashamed to feel as I do for you._ I’ve always favored you as a friend, _a dear one_ , but a part of me has always yearned for more than that. Please Ryner, tell me that you feel for me as I—”

“An enemy of dango is an enemy of the people of this land!”

 _“Ryner! Please don’t murder the King!”_ The doors to Sion’s room swung open in spectacular fashion, and Sion raised his head to view the intruders as they started speaking. Sion could feel the way Ryner had locked up underneath him as the two women’s eyes zeroed in on Sion and Ryner in the center of the King’s mattress. _A compromising position indeed._ Sion breezed over the silence easily as he found his tongue, deciding right away that he was going to keep his word about being unashamed of his feelings. _Ferris and Milk first then._

“Ferris, Captain Milk, I didn’t realize that well respected ladies such as yourselves could be as rude as to _intrude_ on the King’s private chambers without _knocking._ If you’ll excuse my lack of decorum— _get out._ Ryner and I were in the middle of something important before you barged in.” Sion took a near _sickening_ amount of pleasure in the way both Ferris and Milk’s faces reddened before both women nodded rapidly and closed the door—Sion thought he might have heard a quiet sob from Milk, and an oath from Ferris swearing to guard the door from a _respectable distance of the other end of the hall._ Sion couldn’t help the chuckle he let out, though when he glanced down to see catch eyes with Ryner, the brunet had hunched his shoulders as much as he could and turned his face to hide as much as possible. _Maybe he had gone too far._ Sion wasn’t entirely sure if Ryner really _did_ want this— _he had said he had been joking—_ but then Sion reasoned that the hold he had on Ryner was trivial, he could escape any moment he chose to, and yet was choosing to stay where he was.

“Ryner?”

 _“And people say I’m an idiot.”_ Sion received no more warning than that before Ryner had broken free of his grip and rolled the two of them over until Sion was pinned to the mattress once again, this time Ryner’s weight against his very quickly hardening cock was _glorious._ Sion let out a breath as he raised his hips to seek more friction just before Ryner’s mouth dropped to his. Sion’s breath was stolen further, and he felt himself go limp under Ryner’s grasp. For a moment he felt _weak,_ felt a stab of it in his chest that stalled his movements for a fraction of a heartbeat, and then allowed something else to wash over him. _Submission._ To allow someone control was not weakness, merely _trust,_ and Sion trusted Ryner completely. He wanted to submit to him, wanted Ryner to take what he needed from Sion in the hopes that he wouldn’t seek this closeness anywhere else. Being who he was, Ryner must have sensed the slight hesitation, and he pulled away to fix heated eyes on Sion’s face.

 _“Please_ don’t tell me you’re changing your mind now? _Sion, I couldn’t bare it if you took it all back.”_ Sion felt his heart break a little at the wounded look on Ryner’s face, and he recalled how Ryner had carefully distanced himself over the years, how he played nice but kept others at arm’s length. _Afraid of hurting others—afraid of hurting the people he cares about._ Sion shook his head and let his mouth curve into a soft smile, wanting to try and show Ryner what he was feeling.

“Not at all—just thinking that while I’ve never _not_ imagined this happening, now that it is, _I’m a little nervous._ Seems strange that I’d be worried about the prospect of _sex_ when I run a country day in and day out.” _Sion had apparently said the right thing._ Ryner let out a quiet snort, and then he was laughing so hard his eyes were tearing up. Sion tried to figure out what to say next to understand the sudden euphoria, but then Ryner was pressing a hard kiss to his mouth before pulling away and fixing him with a dazzling smile.

 _“Relax then Sion._ If you won’t _sleep,_ I guess relaxing is as close as we’ll get. Might want to take a few things off to get comfortable though, it’s a little warm in here.” Sion nodded his head and Ryner retreated enough to allow Sion to sit up. Sion watched Ryner remove his outer layers of clothes with more fascination than any of the actions deserved, but Ryner seemed not to mind. When he fixed his eyes on Sion and glanced at the fabric still covering him, Ryner moved to stand and grabbed to pull Sion up too. Ryner slipped behind Sion and a careful hand brushed silver hair from Sion’s shoulder just before a soft mouth pressed to the underside of his jaw. A sigh left his throat just before the fabric of his clothes were tugged out of place, then pulled from him completely. Ryner paused after each garment was removed, giving Sion a chance to halt things— _he wasn’t planning on doing so._ Ryner’s fingers had grazed skin, and the callouses were marvellous, and Sion couldn’t help but press into the hands sliding up his chest under his tunic.

“R-Ryner, it’s still a little hot, c-could you help me out of this too?” Ryner pressed a smile to Sion’s temple and then shifted his hands away from Sion’s chest to grip the fabric that had bunched around his wrists instead, stepping back enough to pull the garment up and over Sion’s head. He moved to turn around right after, wanting to pull at the rest of Ryner’s clothes in return only to see he had already stripped his tunic off. Left in just his breeches, Ryner painted a marvelous picture, Sion almost wanted to ask Ryner to sit for a portrait for him, then lost the ability to think when Ryner sat and reached for his wrist. Sion was pulled closer until he was straddling Ryner’s lap on the edge of the bed, and strong hands were gripping at his ass through his own breeches still left in place. _He was so hard it ached._ Sion rolled his hips forward with a groan to seek friction, relief for the strain of his cock against such soft fabric.

“Easy Sion, we’ve got all the time we want, right?” Sion nodded his head and then moved his hands to reach for Ryner’s face, wanting to bring his mouth back to Sion’s to taste his tongue. _It was a little embarrassing how worked up he felt after a little kissing and touching._ Innocent touching at that too. Ryner’s hands had firm grips on his hips now, hadn’t moved from there, but his fingers were teasing at the skin covering his hip bones, soft brushes here and there and it was driving Sion up the wall. _Then Ryner bit him._ Sion jolted backwards at the sting in his lip, raised a hand to cover his mouth as it throbbed and went to shoot Ryner a dirty look, displ— _oh for the love of all the Gods._

_“Ryner~”_

_“Hmmmm,_ feels good?” Sion let out a gasp that could have been a yes as Ryner nipped hard at his adams apple a second time, keened at the sting of it, and then the soothing brush of the brunet’s tongue chased the pain from Sion’s skin. _He would leave marks if he wasn’t careful._ Sion wanted to protest, then decided that he might not _mind._ It would be a little more provocative than Sion would normally be comfortable with, but it would be a reminder for as long as the mark remained. _Sion desired it, wanted to see remnants of Ryner across his body._ He wasn’t sure how to communicate that desire, but the next time Ryner’s teeth met his skin he keened and pressed into the sharpness, and it produced a warm chuckle from Ryner.

“I am here to serve Sion, whatever you want, if I can give it to you I will, so just ask me.” Ryner was nuzzling Sion’s throat, pressing biting kisses there only to soothe them with a pass of his tongue or a press of his nose. Sion had never really been driven speechless, he was a politician— _A King for Gods’ sake—_ but here and now as Ryner asked to _serve him,_ he had no idea what he wanted outside of _Ryner._ He wanted whatever he could give him, wanted as much as he could give because Sion wanted to be selfish in this. Wanted to be selfish with Ryner, wanted to take from him so he could give back ten times more because it’s what Ryner deserved.

 _“You._ I-I want you Ryner— _anything, please, give me anything, g-give me **everything**.” _Ryner pressed one more kiss to Sion’s throat before shifting them until Sion’s back was pressed to the mattress and his head hit pillow, and migrating his mouth downwards and latching his lips around a nipple. Sion’s hadn’t known he could be so sensitive there, but his back bowed into that touch and Ryner’s hands slid around his body to support the arch of his spine as he bit down. All the sensation hitting him at once was too much, and Sion felt _orgasm_ hit him like a rogue spell. He floated for a moment, and was startled out of the afterglow by _Ryner._ The brunet had taken the liberty of stripping off the rest of their clothes, and now he was laying between Sion’s legs and _licking_ at the mess clinging to his slowly waning cock. _Sensitive—t-that’s too sensitive._ Sion twitched away from the sensation and let out a quiet whine, something choked and distinctly _feminine._ Ryner’s eyelids raised and he fixed his eyes on Sion’s face, and a gasp was torn from Sion when he sucked the head between his lips and his eyes flash dangerously with his stigma. The lines no longer faint, but glowing bright and intense, and it looked a little like Ryner wanted to _eat_ him. _Maybe that was a wrong choice of words._ Ryner was certainly trying very hard to _swallow_ him though.

 _“R-Ryner—t-that’s too much. Ah~ n-no, oh—R-Ryner, s-stop it.”_ The moment _stop_ left Sion’s lips, Ryner was pulling away, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand and licking at the remnants he found there. Ryner’s eyes were still glowing, and Sion wondered if now would be a bad time to mention that, though Ryner seemed to understand why Sion was staring. Ryner offered a sharp grimace before he was turning his head away and covering his eyes with his hand.

“Sorry, it gets harder to control them when—when my emotions are strong. I’ll focus on ke—”

“I told you before Ryner, I like your eyes, always have. I didn’t want to draw attention to it, but it seems I did. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you self-conscious.” Sion could feel his heartbeat evening out as his arousal cooled slightly, the desire to make sure that Ryner was alright stronger than any other need at the moment. Sion sat up and reached for Ryner’s hand to pull it away from his eyes, catching sight of the dark brown color still glowing brightly with a crimson light. Sion shifted even closer and raised his head to kiss at Ryner’s cheeks just below his eyes.

“They’re beautiful.”

“How can they be when all they do is sow destruction?” Sion frowned at the sourness in Ryner’s tone and slipped even closer, pressing up against Ryner until hands were wrapping around Sion’s ribcage to prevent the both of them from toppling over.

“How can they not be when they belong to someone like you? Ryner, society’s view on magic eyes is skewed, has been for centuries because of a lack of control and understanding. Can I tell you something, something that might make you think I’m foolish?” Ryner raised his head finally and allowed Sion to look at his face properly, eyes and all, and then nodded his head as his grip on Sion tightened. Sion took a deep breath, thinking hard about where he’d like to start his quotation, and then figured he should just start at the beginning.

_“If you think about it, we wouldn’t have gotten very far if deep down people weren’t just as loathed to kill as they are to die. War forces them to choose one over the other. High borne or low, no one wants to sow misery not really, they just don’t see an option. When our back’s against the wall, the best of us see things in black and white.”_

“S-Sion—what are you doing?” Ryner’s facial features had smoothed out into a form of shock, and Sion smiled a little as he continued on after the interruption.

_“I’ve never put much stock in changing the world but, I have to admit things can’t continue the way they are. If kill or die is the only choice, it’s time we expand our options.”_

“So, you uh—you really read my paper, huh?” Sion allowed his smile to broaden as he raised a hand slid his fingers along Ryner’s jaw, light and carefully to draw a shiver from him. Sion delighted in the way Ryner’s eyes slit themselves without closing as his mouth dropped open with a sigh. Sion pressed a kiss to the corner of Ryner’s mouth before whispering the rest against the hinge of Ryner’s jaw.

 _“So far, I have spared myself the pain of taking a good hard look at my past but, if pain and bitter truth are what’s needed to reshape mankind’s destiny, then so be it. A world that hurts Keifer, that kills Tyle and Tony and Fahle, a world where Sion can do nothing but brood is best swapped for a world where people can just close their eyes on a late afternoon, and nap.”_ Ryner let out a huff that sounded half amused and half irritated as his hands relinquished their grip on Sion in favor of smoothing his palms up his sides, drawing a shudder from Sion.

“So, you wanted to prove to me how dorky you are for reading the paper of a man who was imprisoned for two years?” Sion let out his own huff before drawing backwards enough to meet Ryner’s eyes again. His expression was hard to read, but it looked as though he expected Sion to correct him.

“No, I wanted to give you the reason I became King. _I did it for you._ I wanted to make the world you dreamed about in that cell a reality. I want to make a place in this world where you can nap whenever you’d like, for as long as you’d want to. That world is one I believe in, one I know I can make real. Since I met you, everything I’ve done, has been for you. The boy everyone misunderstood and treated different, was also the boy I loved privately for _years_.” Sion knew he might have spoken _too_ openly, having gone and revealed his longest kept secret, but the look Ryner was giving him right now said he should speak plainly more often. Ryner’s expression had gone from blank slate to equal parts earnest and embarrassed in _seconds,_ and his eyes were burning brighter, _warmer,_ and Sion thought he might just lose his mind if he stared for much longer. _Found he might not mind that._

“You are the world’s biggest _sap_ Sion— _but-_ I—well I’ve— _m-me too._ I— _I love you. Too. I love you too.”_ Ryner’s cheeks had colored darkly, and Sion let his eyelids drop to half-mast as he leaned down to kiss Ryner, to taste his sincerity, his embarrassment, _his love._ Sion wanted to know how heavy it was on his tongue, if the weight of it would be as comfortable as Ryner’s had been when he had rested between Sion’s legs. _He wanted that._ Ryner however seemed more content to kiss Sion stupid—and Sion wouldn’t have been able to tell how long they sat there and kissed, but when Ryner finally pulled away to allow Sion a proper breath, his mouth was swollen, and _raw,_ and it ached _marvellously._ Sion let his fingers drag across the chapped skin of his lips, feeling how sensitive he was, and then he caught sight of how _red_ Ryner’s was. Watched as his tongue dipped out to swipe across his swollen lips— _did Sion’s mouth look like that?_

“You look good like that Sion— _kiss sore._ Listen, I don’t really need any more than this. We can do all the rest later. Let’s just lay down.” The light in Ryner’s eyes was no less intense, but it was glowing more _pink_ than red, and Sion wondered if that was going to be some sort of tell. _Sion could lay down,_ but he _wanted_ more of what Ryner could offer if he would say yes to more.

“If I ask for more, would you give it to me? I’m sure Roland won’t fall apart if I take a single day to myself— _we can sleep after._ I have a feeling I’ll be well and truly _exhausted.”_ Sion had always been suave, but the way Ryner’s cheeks colored was a sight for sore eyes. The both of them shifted again until Sion was pressed into his mattress and Ryner was looming over him again. Apprehension hit Sion’s stomach, but the light in Ryner’s eyes told him that there was nothing to be nervous about. _It was well and truly pink now, bright pink, and glowing brighter than the sun._ Ryner let his hands drift up and down Sion’s thighs a few times before coaxing them open wider. Sion felt exposed like this, but he supposed that Ryner _would_ have to be able to see what he was doing. Sion wasn’t entirely sure how sex was going to work between the two of them, but a tentative brush of fingers against the furl of muscle between his legs confirmed his suspicions. It wasn’t unpleasant, the touch, just foreign, and Sion felt himself twitch against Ryner’s hand. Ryner brought his other hand up to stroke at Sion’s side as a small smile graced his face.

“Relax Sion—this would be a lot easier if you had any oils in here, but we can make do without. I can’t promise it won’t hurt a little.” Sion let out a hum and swatted at Ryner’s hands before rolling over and opening the bottom drawer of his night stand. Inside he kept several scented oils for his hands in the winter months to prevent the skin from cracking in the dry weather. After picking one—a lavender oil—and showing Ryner the glass bottle, it was decided that the oil would be fine. Sion shifted back against the pillows and stacked a few up to get more comfortable as he handed the bottle to Ryner. It was placed on the sheets and then Ryner was spreading Sion’s legs again, fingers brushing at that place a second time and forcing a sigh out of Sion’s throat. Ryner shifted lower and pressed a few kisses to the inside of Sion’s thighs before offering him a wolfish grin.

“I always thought that if I ever got the chance to do this with you— _you’d really like **this**.” _Before Sion could ask what it was Ryner thought he might like, he was startled as Ryner dropped his head between his legs and _licked_ him. Sion’s hips jolted upwards, and his spent cock was finding an interest again as Ryner passed his tongue over that furl of muscle again. Both of Sion’s hands dropped to tangle in Ryner’s hair as the beautiful _bastard_ licked him open. _It was a little soothing._ The sensation was strange, but it felt _good_ too, felt too good to be real and Sion felt a second orgasm creep up on him. He tugged at Ryner’s hair, tried to find enough breath between his gasps and whimpers to _warn_ him of the impending pleasure, but the harder Sion tugged, the _harder_ Ryner licked at him, as if intent on making Sion come from his tongue alone. _He did._ Sion felt all of his muscles lock up with the next orgasm as Ryner speared his tongue inside Sion’s body. His legs trembled and tightened around Ryner’s head, though the brunet seemed unbothered by it as he licked Sion through the aftershocks. Sion was just thinking he might be losing his mind when Ryner shifted away and moved to lay against Sion’s side as his breathing started evening out.

“You a fan like I thought you’d be?” Sion nodded his head at the question ad reached blindly to touch at Ryner, wanting to reciprocate _any_ of the pleasure he was feeling. Ryner captured his hand with his own and brought Sion’s knuckles close enough to kiss before shifting even closer. _Ryner was really warm._ Normally Sion’s room was on the warmer side, but it seemed so _cold_ just this second, and the only thing keeping that chill at bay was the heat radiating from Ryner’s skin. Sion rolled his head to the side to catch sight of Ryner’s face, falling headfirst into his eyes, now glowing a lighter shade of pink, soft like the sky at dawn. Sion felt a little humor fill him as he reached to drag lazy knuckles across Ryner’s jaw.

“Is that all? Your King is left unsatisfied.” Ryner’s eyes flashed dangerously just before another feral grin spit his face.

“Really? Forgive me then Your Majesty, I’ll try much harder for the next part.” Ryner pressed a kiss to Sion’s temple before recovering the bottle of oil Sion had handed him a few minutes before. The cork was removed and Ryner tipped some of the contents into his other hand, coating his fingers and warming the cool liquid to something comfortable. Sion spread his legs without being asked and tilted his head to watch as Ryner slipped his hand downwards to circle two of his fingers at Sion’s tongue loosened hole. The first intrusion wasn’t as painful as Sion had planned—in fact, the sensation was pleasurable as Ryner pressed his finger deeper. A little uncomfortable maybe, but not unpleasant or unwanted, and Sion found his hips shifting to press down further on the intruding digit. Ryner pressed his mouth to Sion’s head, whisper a breath down across his collar before speaking.

“Easy, we don’t have to rush this, this is just as good as the main event. Relax a little more for me Sion, it’ll be easier on you if you relax more. Deep breaths, _let me in.”_ Sion let his eyes close as he dropped his head back into his pillows, focused on the sensation, on breathing, on relaxing, and felt a second finger slip inside his body. Ryner worked him open carefully, stretching him gently, fitting four fingers inside without resistance and forcing a third orgasm from Sion’s body. _He felt a little weak now._ The pleasure was making his brain fuzzy, and the only thing Sion could fully comprehend at the moment was _more._ He wanted more from Ryner, wanted all of it, was ready for the next part, though it looked like Ryner was hesitating. His eyes no less heated, no less bright, still glowing soft and pink and lovely, but worry was creasing his features.

“I’m ready Ryner—I-I want it. _Want you.”_

“You’re sensitive Sion—besides, you aren’t hard anymore. _You_ may want it, but I think your body might be protesting now.”

 _“I don’t care._ Please Ryner, _please?_ Besides, how can I leave you unfulfilled, I thought this act as about _mutual_ pleasure. _”_ Sion was not above begging, and it seemed the singular plea was enough because Ryner was shifting until he was laying between Sion’s legs again, he weight comfortable. Sion was anticipating Ryner to slick himself and slip inside right away, instead the oil still on Ryner’s hand was put to use on Sion. Ryner wrapped his hand around Sion’s soft cock and gave a slow, deliberate pull. _Okay, that was really sensitive._ Sion focused on not twitching away from Ryner as he touched him, reveling in the shocks of _too much_ that were hitting his head at the overstimulation. _His voice was breaking._ Sion hadn’t thought he would be particularly vocal in bed, but it seemed he was proving himself wrong as soft whimpers were pulled from him as Ryner stroked him back to life. _It really didn’t take much either._ Sion was brought back to hardness with a few careful strokes, and then Ryner was asking if he was really sure about all of this.

“Sion—I need to make sure you know what you’re getting into before we— _commit_ to this. The Alpha Stigma—it-well it’s— _it can be possessive._ I can’t deactivate it right now, so I need—”

 _“Yes Ryner._ I am well and truly _sure_ that you are the person I’d like to keep in the privacy of my bed. I’ve never really thought of anyone else the way I think of you—never desired anyone the way I’ve desired you. So please, don’t keep me waiting any longer. You said you were here to serve as long as I asked— _well I’m asking.”_ Ryner’s eyes sparked, and then he was reaching for the bottle of oil again and pouring a little more into his hand to slick himself. _Pressure_ at Sion’s hole had him tilting his head back and forcing his body to relax as Ryner began pressing inside him. _It was agonizing five minutes later that Ryner bottomed out._ Sion could feel the sweat breaking out across his body from the exertion of staying still. Ryner didn’t look like he was in much better form either, his hair was sticking to his forehead, and Sion could see the shine of his skin in the candle light. Sion reached to wrap his arms around Ryner, to pull him down and kiss him because he felt that that’s what he needed right now. Ryer accepted the touch and shifted until he and Sion’s hips were slotted more comfortable. _It was languid, the way they kissed._ Sion could taste _musk_ on Ryner’s tongue and figured that was himself there, and he let out a whine as he twitched his hips upwards.

“Move Ryner.” Ryner nodded his head and pressed a haphazard kiss to Sion’s temple before receding a little and rolling his hips forwards to press back inside. _That was amazing._ Friction like Sion had never felt before, the full sensation he was getting from Ryner _inside him,_ it was all very good. _Sion was in heaven._ Sion let out a heavy breath as Ryner shifted again, pressing in a little harder, a little deeper. _Yes, this is what he needed._

“M-more Ryner– _please, please I n-need more. Harder, I—I want it harder.”_

“I always knew you’d be demanding.” Ryner’s complaint fell on deaf ears because he complied with Sion’s request so quickly that the only response Sion could form was a cry of Ryner’s name. _Yes._ Sion was rising his hips with each press of Ryner’s seeking to have him reach deeper. Ryner adjusted his grip on Sion, shifting a hand around him to support his lower back as he raised his hips higher. _Electric._ Ryner’s next thrust hit something inside Sion’s body that had him trembling like he had been hit by Izuchi. He choked on Ryner’s name, and felt his partner press a smile against his throat before Ryner’s voice was drifting through his ears.

 _“Right there then—hold on for me Sion.”_ It was a dark promise, and it had Sion digging his fingers into the muscles of Ryner’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist just before the brunet raised his hips higher and set a punishing pace. _Ryner was hitting that spot with every thrust._ Sion was lost to euphoria of this sensation, lost in Ryner and the breath brushing his neck, cooling the sweat clinging at his collar. His voice was breaking, a constant stream of noise leaving him at varying octaves depending on how hard Ryner decided to press against that spot.

“R-Ryner— _Ryner—oh Gods, harder Ryner, f-fuck me harder.”_ Sion was surprised when his request as denied. Ryner _slowed,_ and then he was pulling away from Sion until he had slipped from his body completely. _The **empty** hit Sion and he hated it. _

“What are you—”

 _“Hands and knees for me Sion._ I’ll be able to get a little deeper, screw you a little bit harder too. _Trust me.”_ Sion blinked dumbly for a moment, and then watched as Ryner shifted a little farther away to give him room to roll over. After settling himself on his hands and knees— _he felt a bit like an animal waiting like this—_ Ryner’s weight came back completely and that full feeling was back as Ryner slipped back inside him. _Pressure._ Ryner’s cock was sitting right up against that spot and it was sending shocks down Sion’s spine. A moan was torn from is throat as Ryner pressed himself against Sion’s back, covering him completely as he forced Sion to bend down further, Sion dropped to his elbows, and then down to his shoulders and cheek as Ryner bore down on him.

 _“Just like that for me._ Stay just like that Sion, you’ll love it, _I’ll scratch the itch for you.”_ Ryner had breathed the words into Sion’s ear as he wrapped a hand around Sion’s throat, the other tight around his hip. _He was cutting off his air._ Sion wanted to panic, but instead of feeling like he would suffocate, the grip was quite _comfortable._ There was pressure on the sides of his throat rather than right against his trachea, and his vision was getting a little blurry and he was light-headed now. Ryner released the pressure a moment later and Sion felt _ecstasy_ hit him as his breath came rushing back as Ryner decided to move again. _Pounding._ Ryner was _fucking_ him. The pace hard, fast, and intermittently Ryner cut of Sion’s oxygen to heighten the pleasure. _Ryner had seen dogs fuck like this._ Had seen bitches get mounted and screwed so deeply Sion worried they might be hurt. _Now he understood._ This sensation—nothing compared to it. The coupling of his and Ryner’s bodies was _perfect,_ and Sion’s voice broke with the next thrust as his orgasm hit him unexpectedly. His body locked up, and he felt Ryner still inside of him.

His ears were ringing, and his vision had yet to come back, but Sion could feel something touching him. _Something warm and wet and soft._ It took Sion a moment to realize that he was on his back again, and then his eyes pulled Ryner’s face into focus. His eyes were no longer glowing with the power of his Alpha Stigma, but his face was creased with worry as Sion watched his arms move. It took Sion longer than he would admit to to realize that Ryner was _cleaning_ him. There was a washcloth in his hand, and he was swiping it carefully between Sion’s legs. _Warmth._ Sion felt an undeniable heat inside his body, and realized that it must be Ryner’s own pleasure inside him. _This feeling—this was good._ Sion twitched, and Ryner’s eyes flew towards his face.

“Oh thank the Gods, I thought I might have been too rough. You okay?” Sion offered a lazy smile and reached a heavy hand towards Ryner. The washcloth was tossed away in a random direction as Ryner slipped up the mattress to press against Sion’s side, a kiss dropped to his forehead before Sion was bundled into Ryner’s arms.

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt so— _sated._ I could sleep for a year after this.” Ryner chuckled softly and shifted Sion in his grip until he could pull the sheets and covers over top of the both of them.

“Yeah well, I think Roland will need it’s King a lot sooner. Get some rest Sion, you’ll be sore in the morning, so live it up now.”

“You’re not planning on leaving after I fall asleep, are you?” Sion tilted his head until he could get a look at Ryner’s face. The brunet was looking at him as if he had grown a second head, or was suddenly able to use Estabul magic.

“Not on your life. I told you, the Alpha Stigma can be— _possessive._ It—it probably won’t let me get very far from you for a little while. Looks like my quest for Hero Relics will have to be put on hold until this is a little more solid in the eyes of my magic eyes. Hope you don’t mind being stuck with me for a little while.” After having his worry soothed, Sion shifted closer, tucking himself carefully into the curve of Ryner’s body.

“Not at all. If anything, it’ll be nice to have you around. _I’ve missed you.”_

“Missed you too.” Sion felt content as Ryner tightened his hold on him, and he decided then and there, that this, _this_ was the definition of _bliss._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I ruined a really pure moment for self-gratification. I was rewatching the series, forgot how much I loved this ship, and got to episode 15. Wow Ryner, what a subtle tackle there bud. No one can convince me that they aren't in love. 
> 
> I am multi-fandom, though the majority of my writing for the moment is for the Durarara!! fandom.
> 
> As always, leave a kudos, leave a comment, shared me with your friends! 
> 
> I like comments but I prefer emails. Remember I take requests! 
> 
> Hit me here: sin.menaceinc@gmail.com


End file.
